Various types of tracks and tilt rods are extruded for the fabrication and operation of vertical blinds. Vertical blinds utilize tracks and rods to open and close vertical vanes. Traditionally, these two components have been extruded as separate shapes. They end up being manufactured, packaged, shipped and stocked as separate components.
Since these components are manufactured separately, many problems arise in the industry. Examples of problems that may arise from extruding the tracks and tilt rods separately include: inconsistent quality for both products; varying lead times from different suppliers; different packaging parameters for the track and tilt rod; inconsistent pricing from various track and tilt rod manufacturers; inventory requirements to stock separate inventories for both products; and freight damages due to odd bundle sizes and inconsistent packaging. Therefore, it has become desirable to extrude the track and tilt rod as one component and separate the two when the user desires to fabricate the vertical blinds. This will enable the manufacturer to produce, package, ship, and stock the components together and, as a result, reduce cost and increase quality.